Ubiquité
by Les Nerles
Summary: Aux yeux de tous, ils sont "Fred et George". Rarement "Fred", rarement "George", jamais "George et Fred". "Fred et George", c'est une sorte de prénom pour les désigner tous les deux, on ne les distingue pas. Eux-mêmes ne savent plus très bien qui est qui.


**Ubiquité**  
**OS**

* * *

- Dis-moi sincèrement, tu lui en as déjà voulu à Maman, de ne pas pouvoir nous différencier ?  
- Jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui en voudrais ?  
- Je ne sais pas, moi. Ca ne te donne pas l'impression de n'exister que par paire ?  
- J'existe deux fois plus. Tant mieux.  
- Oui, George, c'est possible.  
- Moi, c'est Fred. C'est toi, George.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Non, je plaisante.  
- Ah. J'ai parfois un peu de mal à savoir moi-même.  
- Et toi ? Tu lui en veux, à Maman ?  
- Non, puisque je pense comme toi.  
- C'est vrai. Mais au fait, je commence à douter : je suis George, ou bien c'est toi, George ?  
- Va savoir. On aura qu'à dire que je suis Forge.  
- Et moi je serai Gred, donc.  
- Et après ça t'étonne que Maman n'arrive pas à nous distinguer ?  
- Non, ça ne m'étonne pas, puisque c'est toi qui me posais la question il y a un instant à peine.  
- C'était moi ? Tu en es sûr ?  
- Presque.  
- Je crois bien qu'on s'est fait passer l'un pour l'autre un peu trop souvent.  
- Oui, j'ai tendance à m'emmêler les pinceaux, à présent.  
- Tu te souviens, nous avions même échangé nos places lors de notre répartition, en première année.  
- Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Pas même Percy.  
- Ni le Choixpeau. Il avait un peu perdu les pédales.  
- Oui, je n'oublierai jamais cette scène. Il m'avait hurlé : "Pourquoi es-tu revenu, toi ? Si tu ne voulais pas aller à Gryffondor, il fallait me le dire avant que je prenne ma décision !".  
- Nous n'existons séparément pour personne, pas vrai ?  
- Pas même pour nous.  
- Quand je te vois, j'ai toujours l'impression de parler à mon reflet dans une glace.  
- Quand je te vois, j'ai toujours l'impression de parler à mon reflet dans une glace.  
- Arrête, j'étais diablement sérieux, pour une fois.  
- Ca t'ennuie vraiment, d'être comme moi ? Je devrais m'en vexer ?  
- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.  
- Oui, je le sais.  
- Je me demande juste s'il existe quelqu'un qui soit capable de nous différencier. Quelqu'un qui puisse me faire exister en tant qu'individu. Je voudrais simplement savoir ce que ça fait.  
- Maintenant que tu le dis, il y a bien Dumbledore. Lui s'est rendu compte que nous avions échangé nos places sous le Choixpeau.  
- C'est différent : il a certainement vu à nos visages que nous trouvions cette cérémonie de répartition un peu trop amusante pour n'être pas en train de préparer un mauvais coup.  
- Il n'avait pas tort.  
- Je me souviens qu'il nous avait convoqués dans son bureau et nous avait expliqué en riant derrière sa barbe que Gryffondor ne gagnerait jamais la coupe si les fauteurs de troubles y étaient livrés par paires.  
- Et il avait raison, le vieux, parce qu'un mois plus tard, un chaudron encore bouillant de Polynectar avait mystérieusement disparu du Bureau de Rogue et avait _accidentellement_ déversé son contenu dans les jus de citrouille de la table de Serpentards.  
- Poudlard était devenu un véritable Pandémonium : durant quelques heures, des dizaines de clones de Weasley avaient arpenté les couloirs.  
- Je suis prêt à jurer qu'avant cette journée de cauchemar pour le corps enseignant, MacGonagall n'était pas aussi ridée.  
- Je te crois sur parole. Elle ne devait pas être en forme, parce qu'elle a envoyé Bole et Flint trier des Veracrasses à notre place malgré leurs "C'est pas nous, Professeur, les vrais sont juste là !"  
- Et tu sais le pire dans tout ça ? Moi-même j'étais incapable de déterminer s'ils s'étaient transformés en Fred ou en George.  
- Il n'y a vraiment rien qui nous différencie, hein ?  
- Juste que moi je m'appelle George, et toi Fred. Ou bien le contraire.  
- Et encore. Tu as remarqué ? On dit toujours "Fred et George", jamais l'inverse, jamais "George et Fred", comme si c'était ça, notre prénom, comme si "Fred et George", c'était un seul et même mot.  
- Ca ne te vexe pas, d'ailleurs, qu'on place systématiquement mon prénom en premier ? Ca ne t'ennuie pas de venir après ?  
- Non. D'autant que Fred, c'est moi.  
- Sûr et certain ?  
- Oui. Je viens de remarquer que mon chandail portait la lettre "F".  
- Ca ne veut rien dire. C'est peut-être le "F" de "Forge".  
- Tu as raison. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui nous sommes, donc. Ca commence à devenir agaçant.  
- En fin de compte, Maman a toujours fait plus d'efforts que nous pour nous différencier, avec ses affreux tricots.  
- Cette bonne vieille MacGonagall avait essayé, elle aussi.  
- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Elle m'avait coloré les cheveux en jaune avec un sortilège pendant nos BUSE pour qu'on ne se… partage pas le boulot.  
- Ce n'était pas ma tignasse qu'elle avait teint ?  
- Je ne sais pas. C'était celle de George. Mais lequel de nous deux est George ?  
- Je me rappelle, en tous cas, le plan était presque parfait. J'avais révisé l'examen pratique de Potions, toi de Sortilèges. Simple "économie du temps de travail".  
- Mais elle s'était montrée un peu trop méfiante, alors j'ai fait exploser mon chaudron et tu t'es mangé le mur. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ?  
- Tu aurais fait exploser le mur et j'aurais mangé mon chaudron ? Autant le premier est encore plausible, autant le second…  
- Non, je voulais dire que c'était peut-être moi qui avais étudié les Potions, en fin de compte.  
- Ah, possible.  
- La seule chose qu'on ait faite différemment, ce sont ces examens.  
- Dommage qu'on s'en fiche trop pour s'en souvenir.  
- Mais j'y pense : vérifie sur mon crâne. Si j'ai encore quelques mèches jaunes, ça veut dire que je suis George.  
- Il n'y a rien. Et chez moi ?  
- Rien non plus.  
- Bon. On n'est pas plus avancés.  
- C'est drôle. Petits, on voyait ça comme notre numéro d'illusionnistes : vous croyez que je suis Fred ? Eh bien non, je suis George, nous avons encore échangé. Fred est derrière le rideau, et il attend que vous riiez pour venir saluer.  
- Mais nous nous sommes fait prendre à notre propre jeu, pas vrai frérot ?  
- Oui. Tu sais, je crois bien qu'avant Angelina, nous savions encore qui était qui.  
- Tu regrettes ?  
- Un peu.  
- L'idée était bonne, pourtant.  
- Mais nous n'avons pas su nous arrêter à temps.  
- Nous l'aimions tous les deux, pas vrai ?  
- Et nous avions tous les deux besoin de savoir si elle, entre mille, entre Papa, Maman, les copains, les frérots et la p'tite sœur, si elle était capable de nous voir comme autre chose que comme un duo.  
- Fred –mais lequel d'entre nous ?- l'avait invitée au bal de Noël.  
- C'est pourtant George –toi ou moi ?- qui l'avait accompagnée.  
- Cruelle déception : elle n'y a vu que du feu.  
- Pourtant, nous avons voulu pousser l'expérience plus loin, parce que nous avions tout de suite compris l'avantage ce jeu d'illusions.  
- Les mois qui ont suivi aussi, elle n'y a vu que du feu. Nous avons toujours tout partagé, toi et moi, après tout. Elle pensait sortir avec Fred, alors qu'elle ne cessait en réalité d'alterner entre les deux alter-egos.  
- Et puis les remords sont venus, et nous avons fini par lui expliquer.  
- Oh, pas tout, juste le nécessaire.  
- Elle nous aurait enfoncé un Cognard dans le gosier si nous lui avions tout raconté de notre petit manège. Mais nous lui avons avoué, pour sûr, que c'était George qui l'avait accompagnée au bal de Noël.  
- Tout en lui laissant entendre que c'était également George qu'elle avait continué de… fréquenter.  
- Elle a un peu trop bien mordu à l'hameçon. Elle nous a affirmé que bien sûr que si, elle nous distinguait l'un de l'autre, et que d'ailleurs, c'était George qu'elle aimait.  
- Elle était de très mauvaise foi, Angelina. Mais ne le sommes-nous pas un peu tous ? Et puis nous l'aimions.  
- Tous les deux.  
- Par mensonge, elle n'en a choisi qu'un.  
- C'est peut-être à cet instant là que nous avons oublié qui nous sommes.  
- Tu sais, je crois que ça fait partie du jeu, le fait qu'on ne puisse pas se différencier nous-mêmes.  
- Peut-être. **  
**- Mais c'est aussi autre chose.  
- Une sorte de don d'ubiquité.  
- Oui. Là où tu es, je suis aussi, et inversement. Si nous ne savons plus qui a fait quoi, qui était où, c'est peut-être simplement parce que nous l'avons fait tous les deux, que nous y étions tous les deux.  
- Et si nous ne savons plus qui nous sommes, c'est peut-être parce que nous sommes tous les deux la même personne.  
- Ca t'attriste, toi, de ne pas être unique ?  
- Non. Tu es mon meilleur ami : ça prouve que je m'aime. On est toujours heureux quand on s'aime soi-même.  
- Je pense pareil.  
- Je sais.  
- Toi aussi tu es aussi mon meilleur ami.  
- Je le sais aussi.  
- Je pensais juste que ce serait bien de te le dire quand même.  
- Tu as raison, ça me fait plaisir.

Ils se taisent un instant.

- Oui, d'autant que maintenant, je me souviens de qui nous sommes. Alors je te le répète : tu es mon frère et mon meilleur ami, Fred, malgré la crasse que tu m'as faite.  
- On ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis, quand même ? Je préférais quand nous étions Gred et Forge.  
- Ca te sera difficile de t'oublier à nouveau maintenant que tu t'es souvenu de la seule chose qui nous distingue.  
- La jalousie.  
- Exact. Je suis George, tu es Fred, parce que tu as toujours été jaloux et pas moi.  
- Cette jalousie était d'autant plus forte que je n'avais rien à t'envier. Pourquoi t'avait-elle choisi toi et pas moi ? Elle s'en fichait, Angelina, puisque nous sommes des copies conformes l'un de l'autre.  
- Ca ne te donnait pas le droit de me faire un coup pareil.  
**- **Je n'y ai pas réfléchi, tu sais. Les circonstances s'y prêtaient admirablement bien, je me suis lancé, et puis je n'ai plus pu faire machine arrière.  
- Je le sais, oui. Et puis il faut bien dire que, sans le vouloir, je t'avais préparé le terrain.  
- Tu reconnais tes torts ? Tu voulais que personne ne puisse nous distinguer. Jamais.  
- Alors lorsque Rogue m'a lancé un Sectumsempra qui m'a arraché l'oreille…  
- Tu m'as supplié de mutiler la mienne pour qu'on puisse à nouveau se faire passer l'un pour l'autre.  
- Tu ne t'es pas fait prier. Ca t'a fait mal, bien sûr…  
- Mais moins mal qu'avant, lorsque nous nous sentions si atrocement différents.  
- Les autres ne savaient pas. Une oreille coupée, ça se cache sous quelques mèches de cheveux. Ils ont rien remarqué. Ils n'auraient pas compris, sans doute, ils nous auraient dit fous d'avoir fait une chose pareille, et nous n'aurions pas su leur expliquer.  
- Ils ignoraient qu'une seule différence, un seul signe distinctif aurait tué Fred comme George en tuant Fred et George.  
- C'était une folie nécessaire.  
- Et je me suis tranché l'oreille non sans un certain soulagement, parce que je retrouvais notre unité.  
- Oui, je t'avais préparé le terrain. Ta jalousie a fait le reste.  
- Tu dois comprendre. Lorsque je t'ai vu mort, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Tu avais Angelina, je la voulais. Qu'en aurais-tu fait de toute façon ? La hanter ? Je me suis jeté sur toi en hurlant mon propre prénom, "Fred !" C'était sincère, frérot, parce que tu es autant Fred que moi.  
- Ils n'ont pas voulu voir mon cadavre de trop près. Trop douloureux. Ca t'a bien arrangé.  
- Oui, car ils n'ont vu que mon oreille coupée, et ils ne se sont doutés de rien. Ils n'ont pas pensé un seul instant que j'avais joué seul notre numéro d'illusions.  
- C'était notre dernière représentation. Je ne suis jamais venu saluer.  
- Le spectacle dure depuis vingt-trois ans. Ca n'a pas été difficile, ton rôle n'est pas pour moi un rôle de composition. J'ai même épousé Angelina, nous avons des enfants, deux gosses que j'aime autant qu'elle.  
- Je les aime aussi, tu sais.  
- Elle prétendait pouvoir nous distinguer ? La belle affaire. Elle ne s'est jamais doutée de rien. Aujourd'hui encore, elle demeure persuadée que je suis toi.  
- Tu en es bien certain, Fred ?  
- Sûr et certain.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment.  
- Bien. C'est mieux qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais.  
- Dis, tu me pardonnes, George ?  
- Bien sûr. Tu es mon frère et mon meilleur ami. Et puis, tu n'as pas réellement triché, en fin de compte. Où est le mensonge ? C'est notre don d'ubiquité : il est vrai que je suis encore un peu en vie puisque tu n'es pas mort. Je suis à la fois là où tu es et là où je suis. Tu n'es ni "George", ni "Fred", nous sommes "Fred et George".  
- Je suis heureux de m'avoir pour frère, George.

Une infirmière à la blouse blanche et aux joues roses pousse la porte de la chambre, tenant à son bras un vieillard en chemise de nuit. Il a l'air hagard et un filet de bave coule de sa lèvre. Fred se redresse sur son lit, semble la reconnaître, et adresse un salut enthousiaste à la jeune femme. Elle l'aime beaucoup, Monsieur Weasley. Complètement frapadingue, mais diablement sympathique et surtout très drôle. Il tient absolument à ce qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Oui, vraiment, un type bien aimable. D'un air enjoué, elle s'exclame :

- Belle journée, hein George ! Ta femme viendra te rendre visite cet après-midi. Tiens, ta mère t'a envoyé un hibou. Elle t'y annonce que ta nièce, Victoire, épousera Teddy Lupin la semaine prochaine. Elle viendra te chercher pour que tu puisses assister à la cérémonie. Excellente nouvelle, non ?  
- Et Fred ?  
- Lui aussi se doit d'être présent, bien entendu, répond-elle après une courte hésitation.

Il paraît ravi.

Puis, elle ajoute, désignant du regard le patient toujours agrippé à son bras :

- George, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Nous n'avons plus énormément de place à Sainte Mangouste, et ce monsieur a été transféré ici ce matin. Ca t'embêterait qu'on l'installe sur la couchette à côté de la tienne ?  
- Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais c'est impossible : mon frère y est déjà.

Elle contemple un instant le lit vide.

- C'est vrai, conclut-elle avec un sourire indulgent.

On n'allonge pas les gens sur une illusion aussi tenace.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
